Harry and Merlin
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Eggsy has a honeypot mission; Harry and Merlin show whom Eggsy belongs to at the end of the night. Pairing: Harry Hart/ Eggsy Unwin/ Merlin
**Harry and Merlin**

 **Kingsman: The Secret Service**

 **Eggsy has a honeypot mission; Harry and Merlin show whom Eggsy belongs to at the end of the night.**

 **Pairing: Harry Hart/ Eggsy Unwin/ Merlin**

 **Warnings: M/M/M-Threesome, light bondage, Dom/sub undertones, cock ring, blow jobs, fingering, hand job**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service**

"Did you know I was watching your mission today?" Harry asked, voice husky and Eggsy could pick out the slight edge of steel lacing his words. Eggsy swallowed, tugging lightly at the silk tie that was bound around his wrists keeping them immobile.

"What was going through your head my dear boy?" Harry purred, lips moving down Eggsy bare chest, teasing his teeth against the sensitive skin making Eggsy's body shake slightly under his small touches.

"When that man was touching you, inside you?" Harry carried on, the edge of steel growing with every word, his true anger from having to send Eggsy on a mission where he had to get in bed with the target finally coming to head. Poor Merlin had to watch their boy be fucked by that disgusting man, Harry had no doubt he was going to join them tonight.

"You already know." Eggsy stammered out as Harry's teeth latched onto his right nipple, tugging it.

"Use your words." Harry reminded, fingers moving from their place on Eggsy's hips to grasp Eggsy's arse tightly planning on leaving imprints of his fingers on the pale smooth skin. Eggsy gasped out loudly, his hips arching upwards slightly at the applied pressure on his arse.

"You and Merlin sir, just _Harry and Merlin._ " Eggsy answered, eyes squeezing shut. He felt his body shaking, begging for release his fingers gripping onto any piece of the tie his fingers could find.

"I'm going to wipe every trace of that vile man off you my beautiful boy." Harry purred as he leaned back on his heels to take a good look at his boy.

His cheeks were flushed beautifully, lips swelling up from their kissing prior; eyes blown wide with lust and hair messed up strands plastered to his forehead. His toned arms were being held above his head, tied at the wrists thanks to the silk tie keeping them immobile. His love bitten torso was arched up off the soft bed sheets, legs spread out to the side so Harry could sit between them. A cock ring was settled over the base of Eggsy's hard and dripping erection keeping him stuck on the edge of coming.

Harry trailed his right hand down Eggsy's shaking body, taking note of his boy's reaction.

"Please Sir." Eggsy breathed out, head feeling hazy needing Harry to touch him.

"Patience." Harry scolded as he ran his hands up and down Eggsy's inner thighs, fingers brushing against the younger man's balls getting short gasps and needy whines falling from Eggsy's lips.

Harry pulled Eggsy's left leg up to rest on his shoulder and pressed open mouth kisses to the pale skin there. Harry chuckled slightly at the giggle and twitch of the foot Eggsy gave. Harry ran his right index finger down the cumulated pre-cum on Eggsy's cock watching Eggsy shudder at the touch, a low gasp of pure need escaped from Eggsy's lips. Harry soaked up the noises he could get his Eggsy to make for him, knowing that no one will ever hear or see him like this not even his marks on his missions.

Harry circled Eggsy's hole before he slid his finger into the tight hole, ignoring the arching of Eggsy's hips and took his time to slide his finger in and of the hole, loosening it as he went. He pushed his middle finger in next, scissoring them apart and crooking them in just the right places to have the younger man release choked screams of pleasure, body writhing on the fingers inside of him.

"Whom do you belong to?" Harry purred, needing to hear it again.

"You and Merlin sir!" Eggsy gasped, pushing his hips down on Harry's fingers needing more.

"What do you want dear boy?" Harry asked, pulling his fingers out pleased at the whimper of displeasure Eggsy gave.

"Your cock sir, I need it inside me." Eggsy licked his lips, eyeing the tent in Harry's dress pants. The older man gently let Eggsy's leg back down onto the bed and watched as the younger man spread his legs out to the side, bending them at the knees exposing himself even more to his lover.

"I'm going to take you hard and raw so you will feel my cock up your arse for days." Harry promised and Eggsy shivered at the words and what it meant for him. Harry using his free hand to pull his own cock out of his pants, rubbing his own pre-cum over his aching hard length before he dragged the head over Eggsy's twitching hole. He teased his lover by pushing the tip into his tight hole.

"God yes!" Eggsy closed his eyes in pleasure at the large organ pressing into him. Egged on by his lover's words Harry pressed the rest of his cock into the tight heat, eyes closing briefly at the sensations spreading over his whole body. This was one of the best moments of when he and Eggsy made love; the tight heat surrounding him was his own personal heaven.

Eggsy was feeling lightheaded he loved having Harry inside of him, it felt amazing but he still needed more and he knew that if he wanted Harry to do something in this state of mind he would need to beg for it.

"Sir, please more!" Eggsy pleaded, voice husky and breathless. He pushed his hips upwards trying to get more friction within him.

"Greedy little tart." Harry breathed out; amused as he pressed his hands down on Eggsy hips to hold him in place as he ever so slowly drew backward. He then roughly slammed back in causing Eggsy to groan loudly his body arching upwards.

"M-Merlin?" Eggsy breathed out, glazed over eyes turning to the open doorway where the Scottish man was watching the two. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and his interest evidence in his trousers.

"Hmm, welcome home love." Harry hummed, flicking his eyes towards the third part of their threesome before he ducked his head and teased one of Eggsy' nipples between his teeth. Eggsy strained against the tie around his wrist as he gasped and his eyes followed Merlin as he entered the room completely. He sat next to Eggsy's head keeping his eyes on where Harry's cock was sliding in and out of Eggsy slowly.

Harry looked up from leaving bite marks across Eggsy's torso to have Merlin drag him into a demanding kiss, a possessive hand on the back of his neck. Eggsy breathed out through his nose as he watched his two older lovers make out inches away from him. Harry still deep inside of him, not moving at all and Eggsy's own erection was painfully hard against the ring around it. His lovers could be sadistic bastards at times and they knew exactly what they were doing to him.

"I think Eggsy is feeling a little left out." Merlin commented amused as he and Harry parted. Eggsy lifted his hips upwards when Harry ground his hips downwards; Eggsy opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them when a familiar hand traced his jawline before gripping his chin, turning his head to the side.

Eggsy glanced up to see Merlin looked down at him with lust and love mingling in his eyes as he cradled Eggsy's cheek in his right hand as he ran the head of his cock along their young lover's lips. Eggsy let his jaw drop to allow Merlin to push his cock inside his mouth; he listened to the content groan that escaped Merlin's lips as his cock entered his willing mouth.

"Beautiful." Harry had stopped his movements; still deep inside of Eggsy content to just watch his two lovers.

Eggsy slid his tongue up and down the sides of Merlin's shaft, doing his best not to gag on his lover's girth and from the groans he heard from Merlin above him his practice had paid off so he started to bob his head, tugging against the tie still around his wrists as he worked his mouth to the best of his very good abilities.

"Fuckin' hell his mouth." Merlin swore his accent heavy.

"He is rather talent with it isn't he?" Harry mused, thumbs rubbing circles on Eggsy's hips as he watched Merlin do his best to hold himself back as Eggsy worked his sinful mouth around him. As one who had been on the receiving end of that mouth he knew what Merlin was going through.

The two older men made eye contact and held a silent conversation before almost in sync they both pulled their hips backwards. Eggsy let out a whimper at the sudden empty feeling he was feeling both in his mouth and inside of him. His whimper turned into a gasp when strong hands flipped him around so he was on his hands and knees. His hand still bound together forced him to balance himself on his forearms and he bit his lower lip harshly as the fabric of the bed sheets rubbed against his straining erection.

A groan was punched out of him when Harry thrusted back in completely and the head of Merlin's cock nudged against his lips again. Eggsy eagerly took Merlin back into his mouth and started to suck in earnest, the angle a lot better for him. Merlin's fingers twisted in Eggsy's hair to hold him in place as his hips started to buck while Harry's fingers dug harder in on the skin on Eggsy's hips as his thrusts became more erratic.

Sounds of groans and skin hitting against skin filled the room as the two older men reached their climaxes, Harry doubling over Eggsy's back as he came inside their young lover while Merlin came in Eggsy mouth, the younger man swallowing the white liquid the best he could and let the now soft cock be pulled out from between his swollen lips as Harry extracted himself. Eggsy shivered at the feeling of Harry's cum trailing out of his used hole down his inner thighs, his erection was very straining painfully against the ring around his cock and he let out a whimper as he pushed his hips against the sheets below him trying to get some friction.

"It is okay my dear boy." Harry cooed as he gently turned Eggsy back onto his back, spreading Eggsy's trembling thighs out to the side and eased the cock ring off of Eggsy's cock while Merlin leaned down and captured Eggsy's lips in a fierce kiss as Harry wrapped his fingers around Eggsy and jerked his them up a few times. It barely took any time at all for Eggsy to come. His whole body shook as he groaned into Merlin's lips as the Scottish man sucked on their lovers tongue and his cum covered his stomach and Harry's fingers.

Merlin pulled back from Eggsy and started to gently untie the silk tie from Eggsy's wrists as Harry got off their bed to grab a damp towel to clean the three of them up. Merlin pulled Eggsy into his arms and let a small smile appear on his lips as Eggsy let out a soft purring noise as he curled up in the Scottish man's arms, eyes fluttering shut.

"Whom do you belong to?" Harry asked Eggsy again as he wrapped his body around Eggsy's back as Merlin ran his fingers through Harry's brown hair.

"You and Merlin Sir." Eggsy said automatically and was rewarded with a kiss on the forehead from Harry and Eggsy smiled as he fell into a deep sleep, thoroughly worn out.


End file.
